


Kahvia koko Suomen kansalle

by Katastrofi



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Assault, Homophobia, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Medical Assault, Sexual Humor
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrofi/pseuds/Katastrofi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viimein kappaleistettu versio ensimmäisestä kirjoittamastani Rauski/Fisu / Fisu/Rauski ficistä. (Järkeilen nämä ficcien 'paritusnimet' tarinan pääprotagonistin mukaan, koska en usko seme/ukeen)</p>
<p>Rauski on saanut maaniteltua tiensä yöksi Fisun luokse. Aamulla Fisun herättyä Rauski saa hänet kiinni verekseltään todistamassa tunteensa Rauskille ja tämän rohkaisemana Rauski tunnustaa myös tunteensa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kahvia koko Suomen kansalle

Rauski heräili pienessä krapulassa Fisun sohvanpohjalta. Viime yö oli ollut rankka. Ei sillä tavalla, kuin Rauski sisällään toivoisi, vaan hän, Fisu ja Keimo olivat pelanneet koko yön halpoja Steam pelejä oluella tehostettuina. Rauski oli onnistuneesti suostutellut Fisun ottamaan hänet yöksi, vedoten hyytävään viimaan, joka "vaivasi" häntä omassa kotonaan. Rauski tosin tiesi todellisen kylmän viiman, joka häntä vaivasi kotona. Hän ei vain voinut myöntää ääneen, että ainoa mitä hän kaipasi, oli Fisun ruumiin lämpö.

Rauski kuunteli hiljaa, kun Fisu käänsi kylkeään murahdellen viereisestä huoneesta. Rauski käänsi myös kylkeään ja oli nyt siis kasvot vasten nuhjuisen sohvan selkänojaa ja pohti pitäisikö hiipiä katsomaan Fisua. Keimon nauru kaikui Rauskin korvissa, kun hän kuvitteli, miltä tämä kaikki kuulostaisi hänen korviinsa, saati Fisun. Rauski tuntui kuumotuksen nousevan poskilleen, kun ajatteli Fisua ja pisti sen jälkihumalan piikkiin.

Rauski pudisti päätänsä palatakseen takaisin maanpinnalle ja kuuli sopivasti murahtelua ja heräilyn ääniä Fisun huoneesta. Rauski oli harmistunut, kun ei mennyt katsomaan Fisua, kun hän vielä nukkui. Ihmiset kuulemma näyttävät levollisilta nukkuessaan. Rauski olisi tahtonut testata tätä teoriaan rakastamaansa Fisua kohtaan. Hän tosin pystyi myöntämään itsellensä, että hän ei voisi nauttia mistään muusta enemmän, kuin Fisun silmiin katsomisesta.

Hän keksi kilpaa mielessään sopivia homo solvauksia itsellensä, kunnes kuuli Fisun huoneen oven avautuvan. Sekunnin sadasosassa Rauski tuli päätökseen, että esittäisi nukkuvansa. Rauski hengitti hiljaa ja rauhallisesti ja kuunteli, kun Fisun askeleet tulivat lähemmäs. Hän tunsi Fisun katseen kohdistuneen itseensä ja esitti nukkuvaa pää painettuna sohvanselkänojaa vasten. Rauski kuuli Fisun hymähtävän tulkitsemiskelvottomasti ja kävelevän sitten keittämään kahvia.

Rauski kuuli Fisun kiroavan kevyesti ja sitten toteavan ääneen, että kahvi oli lopussa. Hän kuuli Fisun laittavan jotain mikroon, joka jälkeenpäin kulkeentuvan hajun mukaan oli uudelleen keitettyä kahvia. Mikro alkoi piipittämään ja Fisu otti mukin sieltä ja tiputti tuskin kovin hyvän makuiseen kahviin pari sokeri palaa.  
Rauski makoili hiljaa ja tajusi peittonsa valahtaneen puoliksi lattialle ja se oli alkanut juuri nyt valumaan kokonaan lattialle, jolla Rauskin toinen jalka lojui. Rauskilla ei ollut aikaa nostaa peittoa lattialta, kun hän jo kuulu Fisun askeltavan tahdikkaasti olohuoneeseen.

Fisu pysähtyi, hymähti ja sanoi: ”No mutta Rauski, Ei sitä peittoa noin pidetä päällä.”

Fisun äänessä kuului outo sävy, jota Rauski ei ollut ennen kuullut. Fisu kuulosti todella lempeältä, ei samalta pehmeältä itseltään kuin normaalisti, vaan vielä lempeältä. Fisun äänestä kuului pieni rakkauden hive. Aluksi Rauski ei tahtonut saada itseään tajuamaan kuvitteliko hän Fisun äänen merkityksen, vai kuuliko hän oikein.

Fisu käveli lähemmäs sohvaa ja Rauski esitti paremmin nukkuvaa, nyt kun Fisu oli lähellä. Hän laski kahvikuppinsa lähimmälle pöytätasolle ja pysähtyi sohvan viereen. Rauski tunsi peittonsa liikkuvan. Fisu nosti peiton lattialta ja peitteli Rauskin.

Fisu kumartui Rauskin ylle ja sanoi: ”Sinä et sitten osaa edes pitää peittoa yllä.”

Fisu hymähti hieman leikkisästi ja kumartui suutelemaan Rauskia otsalle. Rauskin sydän jätti lyönnin välistä ja hänestä tuntui siltä, että kaikki happi oli juuri karannut hänen keuhkoistaan. Nyt hän oli varma, se sävy Fisun äänessä oli ollut todellista todellisempi. Kaikki oli nyt päivän selvää, tämä iso jätkä nimeltä Fisu oli umpihomo ja Rauski rakasti häntä. Rauski olisi halunnut avata silmänsä ja suudella Fisua saman tien, mutta tunsi hänen perääntyvän, joten Rauski jäi odottamaan parempaa hetkeä.

Rauski kuuli Fisun nostavan kahvikuppinsa ja ottavan siitä pari siemausta kärsinyttä mustaa kahvia. Rauski kuvitteli mielessään Fisun huulet ja tunsi otsallaan edelleen Fisun huulten kylmän jäljen, joka kuitenkin oli lämpimämpi, kuin mikään muu mikä oli koskaan koskettanut Rauskia.

Fisu käveli ulko-oven suuntaan ja Rauski sai täydellisen tilaisuuden kääntyä selin sohvan nojaan. Fisu rapisteli jotain eteisessä, ilmeisesti postia ja käveli niitä selaillen olohuoneeseen. Fisu istui lattialle sohvaa vastapäätä ja joi kahviaan. Fisu availi päivän sanomalehden ja rapisteli kirjekuoria auki. Rauski tunsi Fisun katseen kohdistuneen taas sohvaan tai no tarkemmin Rauskiin.

Samassa Fisu avasi suunsa ja huokaisi: ”Kumpa tietäisit, että minä rakastan sinua…”

Rauski kuuli pienen surun Fisun äänessä ja se sai Rauskille syvän syyllisyyden tunteen teko nukkumisesta. Rauski avasi silmänsä hitaasti ja katsoi Fisua suoraan silmiin. Fisu rävähti tulipunaiseksi ja hänen kahvistaan loiskahti hieman sanomalehdelle. Rauski tunsi naamansa olevan yhtä punainen Fisun kasvojen kanssa.

Äkkiä hän keksi jotain nasevaa sanottavaa takaisin ja avasi suunsa: ”Minä tiedänkin, mutta noin hempeillä puheilla et kyllä saa mua helposti kovaksi.”

Hymy levisi Rauskin kasvoille ja hän pian tajusi lisätä huomattuaan Fisun hieman surulliseksi vaihtuneen ilmeen: ”…mutta siis minäkin rakastan sinua..”

Rauskin lauseen loppuosa hukkui jonnekin epämiehekkäiden sanojen mereen, kun Rauski käänsi punastuneena katseensa Fisusta, joka äkkiä muuttui onnelliseksi ja helpottuneeksi. Rauskin sydän hakkasin hänen rintaansa kovaa kuin muurinmurtaja. Rauski kuuli Fisun nousevan ja kohotti katseensa häneen. Fisu käveli kohti Rauskia ja Rauski nousi hitaasti istumaan.

Fisun naama oli tulipunainen ja hieman kiusaantuneen oloinen ilme jäi vaivaamaan Rauskia. Hän pysähtyi sohvan eteen ja hetken he vain tuijottivat toisiaan silmiin, kunnes Rauski nousi pystyyn ja kietoi kätensä Fisun kaulaan ja suuteli tätä suoraan huulille hitaasti, mutta vakaasti. Tosin Rauski ei ollut yhtään vakaa tai varma tästä siirrosta. Kun he vaipuivat yhä syvemmälle suudelmaan ja Fisu kietoi kätensä Rauskin ympärille, kaikki tuntui oikealta. Rauski vetäytyi suudelman lämmöstä ja turvasta, mutta Fisu ei päästänyt Rauskista irti.

He katsoivat toisiaan hetken kiusaantuneina, kunnes Rauski hermostuneena totesi: ”Onks nyt se vaihe, ku mä tungen mun kyrvän sun perseeseen?”  
Rauski virnisti ja naurahti omalle vitsilleen.

Fisu nauroi aidosti ja totesi hymyillen lempeästi: ”Tämän takia mä rakastan sua.”

Fisu veti Rauskin uuteen suudelmaan, joka oli vähintään yhtä lämmin ja lempeä, kuin edellinen. Rauski työnsi kätensä Fisun hiuksiin ja tunnusteli ison miehen ruskeaa tukkaa sormenpäillään. Fisu hivutti kätensä Rauskin lantiolle ja he painuivat suudelman syvyyksiin.

Hetken päästä Fisu ja Rauski irrottautuivat hengittämään happea. Rauskin sydän hakkasi kovasti ja hän painoi päänsä Fisun kyljelle ja kuuli tämän sydämen hakkaavan vähintään yhtä kovaa. Puna, mutta myös helpotus levisi Rauskin kasvoille. Fisu piti Rauskia lähellä ja siirtyi silittämään hänen hiuksiaan.

Rauski haukkoi edelleen henkeä naama punaisena, kun Fisu painoi päänsä Rauskin pään päälle ja kuiskasi: ”Mä rakastan sinua.”

Rauski kuiskasi vastaukseksi: ”Mänkin sua.”

Hetken he vain olivat siinä hiljaa ja kuuntelivat toistensa hengitystä.

Pienen hetken kuluttua Fisu totesi: ”Kahvi on loppu. Pitäis käydä hakemassa lisää. ”

Rauski nyökkäsi Fisua vasten ja tunsi Fisun otteen tiukentuvan. Fisu suukotti Rauskin päälakea ja Rauski kohotti katseensa Fisuun ja suuteli tätä huulille. Sitten he erkaantuivat toisistaan ja Fisu lampsi huoneeseensa pukemaan.

Rauski valahti sohvalle ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä ja nosti katseensa eteensä. Rauski koetti selvitellä ajatuksiaan ja tunteitansa, samalla kuin metsästi katseellaan farkkujaan ja kulunutta t-paitaansa. paita löytyi ikkunalaudalta ja farkut puoliksi sängyn alta. Sillä hetkellä Rauskin ajatukset saavuttivat ymmärrystason, että hänellä oli ollut vain alushousut päällä Fisun suudellessa häntä. 

Rauski helahti punaiseksi ja tajusi viimein Fisun ajoittaisen kiusaantuneisuuden. Rauski kiroili hiljaa mielessään ja hieroi käsiään kasvoihinsa ja nousi seisomaan. Hän nappasi sohvan alta farkkunsa ja veti ne jalkaansa. Farkkujen lahkeen mutkassa oli yksi sukka ja toinen löytyi metrin päästä sohvasta. Rauskin taistellessa sukkiaan jalkaan Fisu käveli ulos makkaristaan täysi pukeissa. Rauski katsoi Fisua ja tunnelma oli hieman kiusallinen.

Fisu koetti keventää tunnelmaa vitsailemalla: ”Etkö laita paitaa päälle?”

Fisu epäonnistui vitsissään, punastui kömpelösti ja selvitti kurkkuaan hieman. Rauski punastui ja kiskoi sukat jalkaansa ja kömpi ylös sohvalta. 

Fisu yritti vielä oikaista mahdollista väärin käsitystä: ”…Tai siis..ei siis sillä, että kropassasi olisi mitään vikaa..tai..siis..se on todella ihana…”

Käsitettyään mitä juuri sanoi, Fisu lehahti punaisemmaksi, vaikka se ei näyttänyt mahdolliselta. Rauski ei saanut silmiään irti Fisun silmistä. Rauski avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta sulki sen, kun tajusi, ettei tilannetta saisi millään vitsillä korjattua.

Fisu käänsi katseensa kattoon ja hieroi niskaansa koettaen selvästi keksiä jotain parannusta edellisiin lausahduksiin, mutta kun sitä ei kuulunut Rauski käänsi katseensa ja noukki t-paitansa. Rauski huomasi, että ikkunalaudalla ollut Koff-pullo oli kaatunut ja hänen t-paitansa oli yltä päältä oluessa.

Rauski ärsyyntyi ja kivahti: ”No voi vitun vittu…”

Fisu heräsi transsistaan ja kysyi: ”No? Mikä on?”

Rauski kääntyi ja näytti kaljan tahraamaa paitaa nyrpistyneen näköisenä.

Rauski murahti: ”Tää on ihan kaljassa, ei tätä voi pistää päälle. Luulevat vielä katujuopoks…”

Fisu mietti hetken ja sitten sanoi varovaisesti, mutta lempeästi: ”Voit lainata multa paitaa, jos haluat.”

Rauski punehtui ja nyökkäsi: ”Krhm.. Toki..”

Fisu nyökkäsi ja heidän katseensa kohtasivat hetkeksi. Fisu punastui taas ja kääntyi hakemaan huoneestaan t-paitaa. Rauski tutkaili paitaa ja arvioi sen kuivumisaikaa. Pian Fisu palasikin ja Rauski oli ehtinyt vetää piponsa päähän peittääkseen unen sekoittamat hiukset.

Fisu heitti paidan Rauskille ja huikkasi: ”Toivottavasti se ei ole liian iso.”

Rauski nappasi paidan ja ajattelematta sanomisiaan Rauski sanoi virnistäen: ”No minähän pidän isoista.”

He molemmat punastuivat heti Rauski tosin vähän jäljessä, kun ei meinannut tajuta sanojensa merkitystä. He kävelivät eteiseen ja pukivat takit ja kengät jalkaan. Fisu kietaisi kaulansa ympäri ison huivin, joka ei Rauskin mielestä olisi voinut sopia kellekään paremmin.

Fisu totesi, juuri kun he olivat astumassa ovesta ulos: ”Oota hetki mun pitää käydä noutaan mun lompakko.”

Rauski äkkiä otti Fisua käsivarresta kiinni, kun hän oli kääntymässä noutamaan lompakkoaan keittiön pöydältä.

Hän avasi suunsa ja sanoi: ”Mä voin maksaa sen, muutenkin olenhan mä sen sulle velkaa oltuani yön täällä.”

Fisu kääntyi ja halusi kovasti väittää vastaan, mutta silloin Rauski suuteli häntä huulille, vakuuttaakseen olevansa vähintään kahvit velkaa. Fisu nojautui suudelmaan ja se kesti pari satumaista sekuntia.

Rauski vetäytyi ja kröhäisi: ”No mennään nyt…”

Hän kääntyi ovelle ja samassa Fisu otti tätä lantiolta kiinni ja käänsi Rauskin uuteen suudelmaan, joka oli lämmin, pehmeä ja intohimoinen. Rauski kietoi käsivartensa Fisun ympärille ja suudelma syveni. Rauskin mielessä vilahti kaikki naiset, joita hän oli elämänsä aikana suudellut, mutta mikään ei ollut tuntunut näin hyvältä, kuin nämä suudelmat Fisun kanssa. Fisu liikutti käsiään Rauskin selkää pitkin ja sulki tämän halaukseen. 

Rauski lausui suudelman läpi: ”Senkin kiimainen härkä.”

Hän virnisti hieman ja tunsi Fisunkin hymyilevän. Fisu irrotti hiljaa itsensä ja Rauskin suudelmasta ja otti Rauskia ranteesta kiinni ja lähti ovesta ulos lukiten sen perässään. Rauski sujautti sormensa sisäkkäin Fisun sormien kanssa ja he suuntasivat kylmään Tammikuun pakkaseen.

Kylmä pakkanen kirveli Rauskin poskia ja hän sujautti oikean kätensä taskuunsa, mutta vasemmalla kädellään hän piti tiukasti kiinni Fisun kädestä. Fisun käsi oli todella lämmin ja vakaa. Fisu itsekkin näytti vakaalta ja levolliselta, vaikka hänen sydämensä jyskytti rintakehää vasten.

He kävelivät parin korttelin verran sanomatta sanaakaan toisillensa. Koko maailma tuntui nyt heistä hauraalta ja pienikin väärä ele saattaisi murskata sen palasiksi silmän räpäyksessä. Tuulenpuuska nosti pakkaslunta ilmaan ja se puski päin naamaa hyytävällä voimalla. Rauski nosti oikean kätensä suojaamaan kasvojaan pohjoiselta viimalta.

Nopeasti Rauski kohotti katseensa Fisuun ja näki hänen kyynelehtivän pienesti. Fisu oli vetänyt huivinsa korkealle poskien peitoksi ja näytti kuvittelevan sen peittävän kyyneleet. Rauski pysähtyi ja Fisukin hieman hämmentyneenä.

Rauski katsoi huolestuneena Fisua ja kysyi: ”Ookko sä kunnossa? Sä itket..”

Fisu katsoi Rauskia availlen suutaan pari kertaa, kuin happea haukkova kala koettaen keksiä jotain puolustusta, joka ei huolestuttaisi Rauskia.

Lopulta Fisu päätyi sanomaan: ”Siis..ei mikään oo vikana.. mä oon kunnossa..Tää viima vaa käy silmiin, siinä kaikki.”

Rauski ei hetkeäkään uskonut Fisun puhuvan totta, koska hän tunsi sisällään Fisun valehtelevan.

Rauski keräsi rohkeutensa ja katsoi Fisun kyynelisiin silmiin sanoen: ”..O..oonks mä tehny jotain väärää..?”

Rauski alkoi itsekin kyynelistyä ja Fisu avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain puolustukseksi. Rauski ei halunnut tulkita Fisun eleitä myöntymisen pelossa, joten hän käänsi katseensa Fisusta ja irrotti kätensä Fisun kädestä. Fisu henkäisi hätääntyneenä ja otti Rauskia olkapäistä kiinni.

Kyyneleet valuivat Fisun poskilta alas, kun hän sanoi: ”M-Mä rakastan sua yli kaiken… mutta…oon vaan oottanu tätä niin kauan..”

Fisu koetti tavoittaa Rauskin katsetta jatkaakseen ja kun Rauski koetti olla kyynelehtimättä. Fisu nappasi Rauskin syvään hellään syleilyyn.

Fisu kuiskasi Rauskin korvaan hiljaa ääni vähän väristen: ”Itken, koska rakastan sua ja olen viimein saanut sut. Itken onnesta.”

Rauskin sydän sykähti, kuin ensimmäistä kertaa ja hän kietoi Käsivartensa Fisun ympärille. Hymy levisi Rauskin poskille onnesta. Rauski otti Fisua leuasta kiinni, laski huivin ja suuteli tätä hartaasti.

Kylmä viima puhalsi heidän yltään ja se sai heidät vain olemaan lähemmin ja taistelemaan kylmää vasten. Rauski laittoi kätensä ristiin Fisun selän takana ja liikutteli huuliaan kevyesti Fisun huulia vasten. Fisu vastasi lämpimään suudelmaan rauhallisesti. Rauski tunsi maailman ja ajan pysähtyvän.

Lopulta kun he tajusivat, että pari ihmistä oli pysähtynyt tuijottamaan halveksivasti, he irrottautuivat. Aluksi molemmat olivat hämmentyneitä ja hämillään ihmisten vihaisista katseista.

He katsahtivat toisiaan nopeasti kun keski-ikäinen mies alkoi sylkeä suustaan loukkauksia: ”Hyi mitä saastaisia. Tappaisitte vain itsenne. Toi on kuvottavaa, mitä jos pikku HETERO tyttöni olisi nähnyt teidät!!?”

He tajusivat viimein todellisen syyn miksi he olivat peitelleet tunteitansa, kun vanha nainen, joka seisoi miehen vieressä, sylkäisi Rauskin päälle.

Vanha nainen alkoi huutaa: ”Luoja parahtakoo teitä syntiset demonit ja elkhöön päästäkö teitä miesrukkani luo taivaaseen!”

Fisu joka oli tuohtunut Rauskin päälle sylkäisemisestä, astui eteenpäin ja koetti epätoivoisesti keksiä vasta argumenttia.

Fisu ei onnistunut siinä hyvin vaan koetti änkyttää: ”H-Hei jättäkää meidät rauhaan. Tää e-ei kuulu teille!!”

Mies naurahti ja hänen kaverinsa ja ilmeisesti poikansa, joka oli suurin piirtein Rauski ja Fisun ikäinen astuivat heitä kohti. Fisu perääntyi ja katsahti Rauskiin, joka oli ehtinyt tajuta, etteivät he voisi mitenkään peitota kolmea miestä ja mahdollisesti myös homofobista mummoa. 

Rauski koetti neuvotella asiasta ja astui askeleen eteenpäin: ”Otetaanpa nyt ihan rauhassa. Eihän me tässä ketään olla satutettu.. Jatkakaa te matkaanne ja me jatkamme omaamme ja jätetään tää taakse, okei?”

Rauskilla oli toiveikas hymy naamallaan, mutta ennen kuin hän arvasi, hän saikin nyrkistä naamaansa miehen kaverilta. Säkenöivä kipu sinkosi Rauskin ruumiin läpi. Rauski kuuli Fisun haukkaavan henkeä, kun horjahti taaksepäin pidelleen kasvojaan käsissään ja kiroillen kivusta.

Fisu asettui puolustus kannalle vilkaistuaan tuskailevaa Rauskia ja tönäisi Rauskia lyönyttä miestä ja suojasi kropallaan Rauskia saamasta uudelleen nyrkistä.  
Vanha nainen sylkäisi Fisun päälle, kun hän koetti selvitellä asiaa sanomalla: ”Me ei tultu tappelemaan, jatkakaa vaan matkaa tai mä soitan poliisit.”

Mies, jonka kaveri oli antanut Rauskin maistaa nyrkkiä, virnuili ikävästi. Fisu vikaisi miten Rauskilla menee ja Rauski katsoi naama veressä ylös Fisuun ja Rauski pudisti päätään. Veren määrästä Fisu päätteli Rauskin nenän murtuneen ja hanki alkoi punertaa Rauskin alla, kun verta tippasi hänen kädeltään. Fisu tunsi ikävän iskun vatsassaan, kun alkoi kääntyä takaisin yleisöön päin.

Mies oli lyönyt nyrkillä Fisua vatsaan ja karjaisi: ”Siitä saat sairas!!!”

Fisu hoiperteli taakse pari askelta ja mies oli juuri kohottamassa nyrkkiään uuteen iskuun. Fisu väisti lyönnin ja katsoi Rauskia, joka oli saanut lunta nenälleen estääkseen vuodon pahentumisen. Rauski näytti peukkua ylöspäin ja koetti hymyillä, mutta kipu naamalla ei tehnyt sitä helpoksi. Sitten tapahtui jotain, jota Fisu ei osannut odottaa.

Isohko kananmuna läsähti suoraan Rauskin naamalle. Rauski tunsi pian toisenkin kananmunan iskeytyvän olkapäähänsä. Heti sen jälkeen Fisu sai myös oman osansa kananmunista. Joku oli ilmeisesti käynyt ostamassa kananmunia lähi Siwasta, heidän neuvotellessa ihmisten kanssa.

Rauski harppoi Fisun vierelle ja Fisu käänsi selkänsä kananmunia heittelevälle ihmisjoukolle suojellakseen Rauskia. Fisu katsoi huolestuneesti Rauskia, jonka naama oli veren ja kananmunan sekaisessa sotkussa. Rauski tunsi syyllisyyttä siitä, mihin hänen aloittama suudelma oli heidät johtanut.

Ihmisjoukko karjui jeesusteluja ja haukkumasanoja, kun Fisu ja Rauski juoksivat korttelin lopun ja kääntyivät kulman takana olevaan Siwaan. Fisu avasi Siwan oven ja he sujahtivat sisälle.

Ajattelematta pidemmälle Fisu huusi apua: ”Voisiko joku auttaa, mun….ystävää on lyöty ja sen nenä on murtunut. Onko täällä missään mitään ensiapupakettia?”  
Koko kauppa oli pysähtynyt, kun nämä kaksi kananmunilla koristeltua miestä olivat sujahtaneet kauppaan sisälle. Fisu vilkaisi äkkiä lasiovien suuntaan varmistaakseen, että ihmiset eivät seuranneet. Sitten hän käänsi katseensa kauppaan ja tutki sen äkkiä läpi ja huomasi myyjän, joka juoksi hakemaan ensiapupakettia.

Fisu auttoi Rauskin istumaan lattialle. Rauski voihki kivusta ja kiroili hiljaa kädet naamalla. Fisu laski Rauskin kädet hänen kasvoiltaan ja katsoi sijoiltaan mennyttä nenää ja kananmuna-veri-sekoituksen peittämiä kasvoja. Fisu kaivoi äkkiä nenäliinan taskustaan ja pyyhki varovaisesti Rauskin naamasta kananmunan sirut ja veren. Fisu Pyyteli vähän väliä anteeksi, kun vahingossa sattui tökkäämään Rauskin murtunutta nenää. Rauski katsoi Fisua silmiin syvä pahoittelu niistä loistaen.

Fisu huomasi Rauskin ahdingon ja koetti lohduttaa: ”Ei se mitään, et sä voinu tietää, mitä tapahtuis.. ”

Fisu laittoi nenäliinan taskuunsa ja piteli Rauskin kasvoja käsissään ja sanoi: ”Kaikki on nyt hyvin, okei?”

Fisu koetti hymyillä lohduttavaksi ja Rauski hymyili takaisin ja nojasi poskellaan varovaisesti Fisun kämmeneen. Pian myyjä palasi ensiapulaukun kanssa ja Fisu laski kätensä Rauskin kasvoilta. He molemmat kääntyivät myyjää kohti.

Myyjä katseli miehiä kummastuneena ja päätti kysyä: ”Mitä tapahtui? Ei tällaista ole ennen tapahtunut ja pitääkö minun soittaa poliisi?”

Myyjä oli aidosti huolestuneen kuuloinen, joten Fisu vastasi asiallisesti valehdellen: ”Me törmättiin vanhoihin tuttuihin ja saatiin siitä osamme. Eikä poliiseja tarvitse, me…” Fisu katsahti Rauskiin ja hymyili katseellaan. ”…me pärjätään kyllä, kiitos avuliaisuudesta.”

Myyjä näytti ymmärtävän, että ei kannattaisi alkaa enempää kuulustelemaan ja Fisu hymyili hänelle ystävällisesti takaisin. Myyjä meni hoitamaan kassaa ja rauhoittelemaan asiakkaita. Fisu avasi ensiapupaketin ja otti esiin desinfiointi pyyhkeitä. 

Fisu katsoi Rauskiin ja sanoi: ”Tää saattaa vähän kirpasta.”

Rauski nyökkäsi ja puri huulta, kun Fisu töpsötteli pyyhkeellä Rauskin nenän aluetta ja sen pieniä haavaumia. 

Kun Fisu oli viimein ottanut Rauskin kasvoilta kirvelevän pyyhkeen, Rauski avasi suunsa ja sanoi: ”Älä anna niien soittaa lääkäriin, ei ainakaan vielä.”

Rauski katsoi Fisua silmiin ja Fisu ymmärsi, että jos heidät vietäisiin lääkäriin, he joutuisivat kertomaan koko jutun. Todennäköisyys, että lääkäri olisi samaa mieltä, kuin heitä hakanneet ja munilla heittänet ihmiset, oli liian suuri.

He nousivat seisomaan ja pakkasivat ensiapupaketin ja toivat sen myyjälle. He lähtivät etsimään kahvia kaupasta. Rauski oli vaisu ja häntä selvästi vaivasi edelleen tapahtunut, joten Fisu otti hänet kainaloonsa ja hän nojasi Fisua vasten. He löysivät pian kahvinsa ja ottivat vielä kylmävihannespussin Rauskin nenää varten ja Nessuja, joilla saataisiin pyyhittyä loppu veriseos Rauskin naamasta.

Ennen kassaa Fisu päästi Rauskin kainalosta ja heti kylmä viima kulki Rauskin läpi, kun hän pääsi Fisun kainalon lämmöstä. Fisu jäi lukemaan iltalehden otsikkoja, kun Rauski maksoi. Rauski kaivoi hajamielisesti lompakosta liian pienen summan, kuin myyjä pyysi ja joutui aikalailla tyhjentämään lompakkonsa kolikot tiskille. Hän ei vain saanut ajatuksiaan kokoon edes laskemista varten.

Saatuaan viimein oikean summan hän otti pienen muovipussin vihanneksille, kahville ja Nessuille. Fisu vilkaisi Rauskia ennen kaupasta lähtöä ja Rauski näytti lähtö valmiilta ja hän nyökkäsi Fisulle merkiksi. Fisu avasi oven ja kylmä pakkasilma suorastaan vieri heidän päällensä.

He lähtivät kävelemään nopeaa kohti Fisun asuntoa välillä vilkuillen sivuille. Parin korttelin jälkeen Fisu otti Rauskin kädestä kiinni ja he molemmat tunsivat heti olonsa turvallisemmaksi. Viimeinen kortteli meni nopeaa ja he pian olivat sisällä Fisun kämpässä.

Rauski viskasi turhaantuneena takkinsa naulakkoon ja potkaisi kengät jalastaan. Fisu puolestaan toimi rauhallisemmin. Rauski oli turhaantunut tapahtuneesta ja vasta nyt, turvallisessa ympäristössä hän pääsi reagoimaan kunnolla.

Rauski kihisi kiukusta, kun kaivoi pakastevihannespussin esiin ja painoi sen nenälleen: ”Kuka helvetti menee tekeen tällaista toiselle ihmiselle?? Vittu ei oo totta…”

Fisu ei tiennyt mitä yritti saavuttaa sanomalla: ”No onneksi ei käyny pahemmin. Meinaan, että ne ois voinu hakata sut vielä pahemmin..”

Fisun ääni oli huolestunut ja se loukkasi Rauskia hetkellisesti, joten hän tuhahti: ”Jaaha! ’Voi pientä Rauskia, joka ei saa vedettyä kyrpänaamaa turpaan yhyy yhyy!’ No sullahan ei oo sitä ongelmaa ku sä oot tomone kaappi!!”

Rauski lösähti sohvalle tajuten jälkikäteen, että hänen ei olisi pitänyt purkaa kiukkuaan Fisuun. Fisu päinvastoin koetti suojata häntä saamasta ylimääräisiä iskuja ja näin Rauski maksaa takaisin. Rauskin vatsaa väänsi syyllisyydestä ja kipu oli lähes fyysinen. Fisu oli hymähtänyt surullisesti ja jäi eteiseen nojaamaan naulakkoon.

Rauski yritti korjata asian: ”Anteeksi… en..ajatellut mitä sanoin. Olen nyt vain niin saakelin vihainen…”

Rauski kääntyi sohvalla katsomaan eteiseen kasvipussi nenällään. Hän tunsi syvän häpeän huomatessaan sanojensa todellisen vaikutuksen. Pian Rauski hyppäsi ylös sohvalta ja naulitsi katseensa Fisuun, joka oli selin Rauskiin.

Fisu änähti ja sanoi muka rauhallisella äänellä: ”Ei se mitään. Mä kyllä ymmärrän.”

Rauskin silmäkulmaan osui Fisun takki, joka oli yltä päältä kananmunan keltuaisessa ja kuoren sirpaleissa. Rauski käveli Fisun luokse ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäälle. Fisu hätkähti ja vilkaisi olkansa yli katuvan näköiseen Rauskiin. Fisu hymähti ja kääntyi ympäri.

He seisoivat nyt kasvotusten ja Rauski avasi suunsa: ”Olen todella pahoillani, en tarkoittanut mitä--”

Rauskin lause keskeytyi, kun Fisu nojasi lähelle hänen kasvojaan.

Fisu sanoi: ”Mä tiedän, ettet sä sitä tarkottanu. Meil on ollu iha helvetin raskas päivä.”

Rauski nyökkäsi ja ynähti hiljaa. Rauski silti tunsi kovan piston rinnassaan, koska ei ollut tajunnut sanojaan ennen niiden ulos päästämistä. Fisu tuli vähän lähemmäs ja otti varovaisesti kasvispussin Rauskin nenältä. Hän mittaili hetken Rauskin nenää ja lyönnin aiheuttamaa vahinkoa ja sitten katsoi Rauskia silmiin, joka punasteli hieman Fisun ollessa niin lähellä. Rauskin punastus tarttui Fisuun ja hänenkin kasvonsa alkoivat punertaa.

Rauski pyyhkäisi Fisun hiuksia hänen naamaltaan ja totesi: ”No mä ottaisin sun vuoksi vaikka kuinka monta iskua..”

He hymyilivät toisilleen ja Rauski laittoi kätensä Fisun kaulan ympärille ja suuteli Fisua murtuneesta nenästä huolimatta. Fisu otti Rauskin lähelleen ja nojautui suudelmaan. Fisu liikutteli huuliaan ja Rauski vastasi omillaan. Fisu liu’utti kätensä Rauskin selkää pitkin hänen niskansa taakse ja tehosti suudelmaa painamalla hellästi Rauskia lähemmäs.

Sitten Rauskin nenä vahingossa kolahti hänen oman huolimattomuutensa johdosta Fisun nenään ja sykkiväkipu päästi Rauskilta kivuliaan parkaisun.  
Fisu kavahti taaksepäin ja kysyi hädissään: ”Ooks sä kunnossa??”

Rauski painoi päänsä Fisun rintakehää vasten ja mutisi: ”Joo oon okei, tähän vitun nenään vaa sattuu…”

Rauski naurahti ja Fisu katsoi miestä ihmetellen mikä siihen ny oli tullu.

Rauski katsoi Fisua silmiin ja sanoi naurahtaen: ”Että me ollaan homoja.”

Fisu ei voinut pidätellä naurua ja rauhoituttuaan sanoi: ”Niin ollaan.”

Molemmilla oli virne naamalla ja he tiesivät, että mikään maailman mahti ei saisi tätä hetkeä pilattua. Rauski otti Fisua paidankauluksesta kiinni ja veti tämän suudelmaan. Fisu antautui suudelmaan mukaan.

Rauski mutisi suudelman läpi: ”Mä rakastan sua.”

Fisu hymähti ja vastasi: Ei nyt Rauski meillä on suudelma kesken, nyt hyssss…”

Rauski virnisti ja oli alkaa nauraa, kun Fisu jäi hyssyttelemään hetkeksi. Rauski otti Fisun pään käsiensä väliin ja antautui suudelmaan.


End file.
